


Say It - Mikoshiba Seijūrō|You

by scarletshackles



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Mikoshiba SeijuurouXreader, Mikoshiba Seijūrō - Freeform, Mikoshiba SeijūrōXreader, Reader-Insert, Smut, XReader, mikoshiba seijuurou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletshackles/pseuds/scarletshackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Mikoshiba Seijūrō X Reader</b><br/>Rating: PG18 for sexual themes, nudity, sex<br/>Length: Medium<br/>Word count: 4648<br/>Theme: N/A<br/>Original version: This. Alternative, censored version available on DeviantArt: http://heartshackles.deviantart.com/art/Say-It-Mikoshiba-Seijuro-You-505235238<br/>Title translation: N/A<br/>Writer is not a native English speaker, grammatical errors may occur!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It - Mikoshiba Seijūrō|You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my random burst of Mikoshiba love! Alternative version available on my dA. I'm a lot more active news wise on there.
> 
> I LOVE THIS GUY TO DEATH. .____. I hope you do too!
> 
> I had this idea randomly the other week, I hope it's still as good an idea as it seemed back then...
> 
> //embarrassed

Tennis was a very dear hobby for you. You came to this very same court every summer to play with your best friend. Your eyes hauled after the ball as she went for the serve. The ball came at you at top speed, neatly gliding over the net for you to return. Just when your eyes registered the ball extending to your weaker left, it was too late.

"____! You're off your game today!" your friend said whilst placing a hand on her hip. "Is something wrong?"

Was something wrong? Nothing in particular. You were just greatly disturbed by the man playing on the court next to yours. They were separated by nets, but his stunning good looks didn't fall short nevertheless. This mysterious man that came to play every now and then on Sundays just like yourself, had captured your eye. You couldn't stop staring at him today and your friend grew suspicious. Suddenly, you felt a racquet against your scalp.

"That hurts!" you exclaimed at your friend.

"Get your eyes off him! You've never even spoken to him."

"I wasn't looking at him!" you tried. "I was looking at the road!"

Your friend flashed you a knowing smile. She knew. She'd known you since childhood. There was no fooling her, unless it was carefully thought out. Which this wasn't.

"Just say it. You were looking. Hard."

Embarrassed, you had to look away from your friend that was closing in with you. She wrapped her hand around your shoulders, pointing at the man. You hoped he wouldn't notice. At least she didn't shout at him to come over and speak with you.

"He is pretty cute though, maybe I should go for him instead?" she smirked, which you knew to be kidding.

Your eyes wandered back to the redhaired man on the other court. His amber eyes were intensely concentrated on the game he was playing with his friend. From the occasional cheers he made, it was to be assumed the game was going well for him. His smile only faded for the moment the ball was in the air. A sweat ran across his forehead, they were going fast and furious. It was a pace familiar to you, a lot of the times you played similarly with your opponent. Your eyes followed the ball they were hitting back and forth relentlessly. You felt your heart thumping harder, it looked like an exciting match. Your friend seemed to be speaking to you, but you couldn't hear. You watched the redheaded man's bicep flex every time he sent the ball back. You watched his legs move when he ran for the pass. You couldn't help but feel a little hot. He was a sexy sight.

"____?"

"Uh, what?" you mumbled, breaking your stare.

"You were looking again."

"I was not!" you started denying. "Or, maybe just a little..."

"Yes, a best friend always knows!" your friend smiled. "But, are you going to talk to him?"

"No," was your blunt answer as you turned your head away.

And you didn't. Your game continued as normal and eventually you watched the two men leave. Your friend had won your game and departed too, leaving you still packing your things by the side of the court. There was no way you could just walk up to such a handsome man. What would you even say to him?

"Hello, I was just wondering if you'd spare me a second, I think you look stunning," you phrased to yourself, then wrinkling your nose.

There was no way.

"Oh, are you talking to me?"

Your heart jumped to your throat as you fell on to your buttocks from the sudden startle. You turned your neck around to see the very familiar man with his red, slicked back hair standing behind you with the biggest smile on his face. You had finally heard him speak. His voice was suitably masculine, it was energetic and possessed a hint of authority. A strong blush spread across your face when you stared at him with your eyes wide.

"Your eyes are so pretty!" he chanted with his look changing to that of an admiring child.

Just when you felt like your blush couldn't get any deeper, he moved a little closer to your back and bent over to breathe in your ear.

"I saw you looking at me."

You were still unable to say a word back to him. You felt his breath leave your ear when he straightened his back. You stood up hastily, grabbing your bag and thinking to leave before you really embarrassed yourself. His hand grabbed your wrist to stop you.

"You wouldn't leave when we have just met would you?" he asked with his eyes full of plead. "I don't even know your name yet, my sweet."

No reaction possible felt correct at this moment. You pulled your wrist free and turned on your tail in panic, forgetting to tell him your name. He shouted after you, but you wouldn't hear it.

The next month you kept coming to play with your friend despite the event that took place. For your friend's surprise you always made sure you were the first to leave and gawked at the other court significantly less than before. She'd tried asking what was wrong but you would just shake your head in response. You had started wondering if it wasn't a coincidence that they always played on the court next to you. There was a whole row to pick from, but they always ended up next to you. That redheaded man and his friend.

"Why do you look so troubled again? You've seriously got to tell me!" your friend cursed after hitting the ball into your gut and having no angry remark back.

You had stared again. It was funny how you just caught yourself doing that, even if you had decided you didn't want to. Then, for a moment you locked eyes with him. His sunny bright, golden eyes glared at you whilst he held the ball in his hand, ready to serve. Your heart jumped in your chest because of his intense gaze. It was weird that you didn't know his name. You knew nothing about him. But he still made your knees wobble.

"It's fine," you said to your friend. "I think I'm just catching a cold."

It was all excuses.

"Hey, I just remembered I have to pick up my little sister from her piano classes," your friend suddenly chimes. "Sorry to leave so suddenly, but I need to go!"

With that your friend grasped her bag and took off from the court, leaving you with your racquet, standing stupefied.

"Hey-"

She wouldn't hear you anymore. And this didn't go unnoticed on the court next to you. You saw from the corner of your eye how the redheaded man waved his friend off, setting the tennis ball on the floor. Then he walked your way, circling around the nets and seeing his friend leave. Your brain told you to move your legs and scram, where as your heart told you to stay still and speak with him. Your legs wouldn't budge.

"Hello, pretty one!" he called to you as he entered your side of the court. "Play me?"

His eyes made a gesture towards the ball that laid next to your feet. Unable to turn down his challenge, you picked up the ball and looked at him dead in the eye.

"If I win, you will go on a date with me!" he announced with a giant smirk. "And tell me your name!"

"Except, I won't lose!" you announced back at him, a grin spreading across your face.

His face assumed a look of small surprise regarding your words.

"Ahahaha, I like you!"

It had been a while since you last played seriously. It showed. You couldn't concentrate on playing against him with his fabulous body distracting you every minute of the way. His short sleeved, skin hugging shirt left almost nothing to be guessed. His shorts revealed his toned calves. And you loved that focused expression on his face when he played. Your match up lasted a while. Sun was downing behind you by the time it came to the last set. In the end, you did barely lose the game and the mysterious man raised his arm in victory.

"Yes!" he grinned with a small victory dance. "So, your name, sweetheart?"

He really cut straight to the chase, you thought.

"____."

"Ah, how blunt. It's not that bad to lose, I promise you can try me again some time," he winked at you, noticing your sour face. "My name is Seijuro. Mikoshiba Seijuro. Nice to meet you!"

You wondered if he had been serious about the date before. You didn't have to wonder for long before he opened his mouth to provide you with the answer you needed.

"So, so, about our date!" Mikoshiba started excitedly. "Tomorrow? Friday?"

"Friday," you answered before you even realised what you promised.

"Awesome! I'll come pick you up, lets say, 6pm? By this tennis court?"

"O-okay," you nodded to him. "So, Friday."

He nodded at you with excitement a few times before he closed the distance between the two of you. He ducked between the net and walked over to you, standing a bit too close for comfort. Your heart slowly started racing faster. He bent his tall form over to look at your face closely.

"You really are so beautiful!" he smiled.

You couldn't do much but mumble a faint thank you and shift your eyes away. It was odd to receive compliments from a stranger. Mikoshiba leaned in further to kiss your cheek softly.

"I've seen how you look at me," he whispered with a sultry voice. "Just say it; you fancy me."

A blush took over your features when you heard the words.

"I- what the hell!" you grunted. "Are you some kind of pervert!"

Another grin crossed the man's face. He straightened his back and circled his arms around you, dropping his racquet.

"Perhaps," he said shamelessly. "Would you like to know the answer to your question, pretty ____-san?"

Your eyes widened and your heart was jumping to your throat again. Your thoughts were unclear with him standing so close to you, he smelled like chlorine and tangerines. His hands held you firmly, but not forcefully. You were melting on the spot. You parted your lips to answer him, but his index finger intercepted you.

"You're trembling," he commented with amusement. "I think you want me. You've been looking at me so feistily."

There was a moment of suspense.

"Just kidding!" he pulled away as fast as he had approached. "But you still owe me a date!"

There was a rush of cold air around your skin where his warmth had left you. He smiled at you warmly, waving and leaving, his lips mutely forming the word "Friday".

And Friday came. You had rushed your way home after school and found yourself staring at yourself in the mirror. You were wearing a colorful top with a pair of simple pants. Your hair had been left hanging with a quick brush stroke through and your face covered in the smallest amount of make-up possible. But. What was this guy? Mikoshiba Seijuro. He sparked your interest in a strange manner. It was only an hour till the clock would strike six. It was a debate, whether or not you would go meet him. Although, it seemed like an awful waste not to.

So you went.

"Over here, ____-san!" exclaimed Mikoshiba when he spotted you walking.

"Hello," you sheepishly called back once you were a little closer and wouldn't attract attention if there happened to be bystanders.

"Cheer up, my face isn't that bad is it?" he jested.

You attempted a smile. Something made you feel so insecure all of a sudden. Here you were, going to go on a date with the guy you kept eating with your eyes. And then you got shy. Inside, you wanted him to take you away and sweep you off your feet, but truly you knew nothing about him. A date with a stranger seemed more and more like a terrible idea.

"No- no, it's not that!" you quickly excused yourself. "Where are we going, by the way? Surely you would have some idea."

"I indeed do," said the man.

He smiled at you impishly and took your hand. Not accepting a word of protest, he begun to lead you away towards the opposite direction you came from. You skeptically followed him - him leading you along the streets. You passed many buildings but none of them were his destination. There was a lot to wonder.

"Where are we going?" you finally asked him, impatient.

He wouldn't answer, or even look at you. He just kept walking, with the slightest smirk on his face. You raised your brow with a bad feeling plaguing your chest. You were walking with a person you didn't even know, allowing him to take you away to some place you weren't aware of yet. What if something bad was going to happen, you wondered. Although, there wasn't many things bad this handsome man could do to you. You absolutely adored his smile, his body and his whole being. Still, you admitted you did not know his personality. Or his hobbies, other than tennis. Or his friends, family. His habits, age, education. With your mind racing so fast you hadn't noticed Mikoshiba stopped moving. You softly bumped into his back, almost asking what was happening - but when you lifted your eyes you noticed you were standing in a school yard, with huge windows towering next to you. You saw a swimming pool through the windows. The school was closed and there was nobody around as far as you could see.

"Here," he would say with a jest in his voice.

"Here?" you repeated.

Mikoshiba dragged you inside, towards the pool side. You didn't understand his purpose, how was this a proper date?

"Swim with me," the redheaded man suddenly demanded.

"I don't even have a swimsuit!"

"I know. So I didn't bring mine," he winked.

You wondered about his words for just a second, coming to a conclusion he might have just proposed skinny dipping. Your face became slightly flustered at the thought, but was interrupted by a peculiar action from Mikoshiba. His arms pulled you in close to him as he backed up to the pool's edge. Your eyes widened thinking what was he going to do - and before you could ask he let his weight fall backwards into the pool with you in his arms.

Splash.

A sudden rush of cold. A breath. Air. Warm hands on your skin. All the mixed sensations, both good and bad hit you at the same time when you crashed into the water with him. Your head popped out of the water, as did his. You looked at him with murder in your eyes, to which he answered with the sweetest of smiles. You felt your face blushing and goosebumps rising on your skin.

"Y-you're a jerk," you managed to whisper to him.

"How's that?" he asked with a mocking face. "You still haven't run away, have you?"

You couldn't argue with what he said. You didn't really think he was that bad - perhaps you even liked his sort of playfulness. What was even more to your liking was how his white shirt had become enticingly see-through. Your eyes feasted on him, every single muscle on his body was clearly visible and toned to the point. Feeling a rush of hotness inside your heart, you attempted to kick off and swim away. Mikoshiba wouldn't let you. Instead he backed you against the wall of the pool, blocking your escape and your want to do so.

"Just say what you want, and I will give it to you," the man huskily whispered in your ear, his hot breath tickling your lobe.

An awkward wave traveled through your body, causing your nipples to stand up. Needless to say, it didn't go unnoticed by the man holding you. He smiled, raising his red brow softly. He inched closer to you, his wet hair dripping droplets of water on to your face.

"Say it."

You froze.

_"Say it."_

He repeated. You felt his hand travel up your side towards your arm pit, but stopping by your chest. He squeezed himself a little closer, your breasts pressing against his well built muscle. You shivered when his fingers traced the side of your breast. You wanted more. You wanted him. You had for a long time for an unknown reason. Just when you almost gave in to his will and opened your mouth to speak, he took his opportunity and pressed his cold lips against yours. Your body tensed at the sudden action, but relaxed shortly after. You kissed him hungrily, forgetting all of your previous thoughts. His teeth playfully nibbled your lower lip, asking you to let his tongue explore your mouth. You complied happily. For a moment the two of you wrestled with your tongues - until he had to pull away and allow you to breathe. You huffed softly, gazing into his beautiful amber eyes.

"I want you, Mikoshiba," you rudely said, him letting out a chuckle.

"Somebody is getting hasty," Mikoshiba smiled, pecking your cheek. "But, as it so happens, I want you too, ____."

You soon realised you had forgotten to even address his name politely. He didn't seem offended so you proceeded to assume it was alright. He kissed you again, this time with a little more force and eagerness. You could swear you felt something happening down in his pants.

"Hey... I'm not going to get you pregnant am I?" he stopped to ask nervously.

You couldn't help but smile at him. It was kind of him to be worried about such a thing - but you very fortunately had your own method of birth control to make your current actions responsible enough.

"No," you assured him. "There's a... woman trick."

Hearing your words, Mikoshiba relaxed considerably. Once more he kissed you - this time reaching under your shirt to unhook your bra. You let him. He sneaked your bra off and let it float in the chlorine filled water. His hand returned under your shirt, feeling your soft, chilled skin. It was an odd feeling, his warm hand against the cold of the water. You quivered when his fingers trailed up your stomach to touch one of your breasts and tease your nipple. You felt he wasn't new to this, and if he was, he must have been a talent.

"I love your eyes," he would compliment you. "They look so beautiful, soulful, passionate..."

You gulped audibly and followed with a small moan. He smirked, his fingers pinching your hardened nipple. He said things completely out of context, yet so incredibly enticingly. He pulled away from your body, leaving your torso completely freezing in the cool water. He took your hand and placed it on the edge of the pool, wanting you to hold on.

"Just a second, my sweet," he smiled at you widely, disappearing under the surface for just a moment.

You yelped when you felt his hands on your lower stomach, starting to pull down your pants. Wait - not just your pants, but your underwear too. When he resurfaced, he was met with your beet red face. You looked so horrified that he couldn't help but chuckle when your pants floated to the surface.

"M-Mikoshiba," you stuttered at him, his finger landing on your lip.

"Not a word," he shushed you with an encouraging smile.

You looked at the clear water, seeing his shorts break the surface of it. It had gone completely unnoticed to you that he had rid his bottoms. A small sense of wanting to run away came over you, but there was no way he wouldn't catch you in the water considering his previous nimble movements.

'I would regret running away, too...' you thought to yourself.

It was true.

Mikoshiba took your awkwardly bent arm and placed it on his shoulder instead.

"You could just call me Seijuro," he breathed into your ear.

Your whole body shivered. His body pushed against yours for the second time, causing you to instinctively wrap your arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist in the water. He smiled at you continuously, deeming you ready for him. But he wouldn't put you out of your misery yet.

"Now," he started with his voice but a hot whisper in your ear. "I would like you to tell me, what exactly is it that you want me to do?"

The moment you heard the words your forehead turned into a displeased frown. The blush on your face was going to never leave. You gasped when you felt his hard rod poking at your entrance under the surface. He bit your ear playfully, earning a pleased sigh from you. You were growing too impatient to deal with his teasing.

"S-Seijuro, please," you tried pleading with your trembling voice.

"Ah, you sound so cute!" Mikoshiba raised his brows. "But that won't do, no no."

Thinking for a moment, you decided to finally give in with your heart pounding out of your chest. Oh, it was going to be so embarrassing.

"Fuck me," you mouthed, staring him in the eye.

Your face felt so hot you thought you were going to faint.

"As you wish, my lady," he had leaned in to murmur into your ear.

Simultaneously, he bit your ear and plunged into you rather violently. So he had been as impatient as you, after all, you wondered. Your mouth opened on its own to cry out loud sweetly. Surprisingly, it hadn't hurt even a little bit - you were too excited to think about such. Mikoshiba waited, steadying himself with his arm now up on the edge. Without further asking, he started gently moving himself back and forth. Moans you were unable to silence escaped you repeatedly. His pace picked up with each sound you made, his warm breath huffing in your ear. He thrust in hard - the loudest whine coming out of your mouth.

"N-not... there..." you cried with your face red and sweaty.

"But it seems like such a sweet spot," Mikoshiba panted, trapping the rest of your protest between your lips.

While he kissed you warmly, you felt his throbbing member hit that same spot you had denied him moments ago. You screamed into the kiss when he begun pounding at it. You felt an uncomfortable, yet amazing sensation build up inside you. Your head felt foggy, unclear. Your insides begged to devour more of his rock hard member, which he was eager to provide. He released your lips to catch his breath, even he had started moaning at some point in time you hadn't really noticed from your own ecstasy.

"Ha-aah," you panted and whined. "More!"

"Y-you little witch," he commented, wanting to grab you by the hips to keep you more still while he abused your body.

"S-shut up! M-make me... come..." your voice barely came out between the howls of pleasure.

Mikoshiba frustratedly bit his teeth into your neck, his length becoming even harder than it already was. He kept using your sweet spot, making your body gradually become more limp around him. With a deafening scream, your orgasm rocked your body to outer space and back around Mikoshiba. Your inner walls squeezed him tightly, forcing him to stop his movements. You sighed in relief and utter pleasure as your body throbbed. Your trail of thought felt light and on the clouds. Mikoshiba's teeth on your neck woke you to reality. You looked at the man's face with bliss on yours - he still appeared a little tense to your liking. A second of wondering and you realised he hadn't had his release at the same time. With perverted thoughts plaguing your mind, you squeezed his shoulders.

"C-continue," you half asked the man. "Would you?"

You felt silly demanding for your own round two so quickly.

"I- thought you wouldn't ask," he blushed furiously, looking up at your face.

You giggled at the turn of events. To stop your laughing, Mikoshiba continued where he left off and begun working that same spot inside you that previously made you crazy with lust. He heavily panted against the crook of your neck, which made you feel even more aroused than before. His voice echoed from the walls and the high ceiling sweetly. You couldn't help but begin madly moaning with him, digging your nails into his neck. Your body felt warmer with every single thrust he took, selfishly wanting another release. You felt it coming from somewhere deep within you, suddenly shaking your wet, goosebumpy body for another time. Mikoshiba groaned your name softly, spurting all of his white liquid towards your womb with one last pound. The man almost collapsed into the pool from the sensation, you had to pull his hair to pick his head up. Feeling his warmth leaving your body below you, you shuddered at the unpleasant feeling of the chilly water rushing against your skin. You avoided his gaze, the shame returning to you. You had just cried out like a bitch in heat. Although it had hardly seemed like the man minded.

"S-Seijuro," you mumbled with your breath returning to you. "M-my pants..."

He blinked at you a few times before realising what you were even saying. His face twisted into a look of small embarrassment and surprise.

"A-ah, my bad," he mouthed.

He gently urged you to let go of his body before he weakly kicked off to catch your pants that were floating away steadily. His arm reached for them, grabbing both your pants and underpants to return them to you. You watched his swimming strokes, he was fluent. His arms and back muscles looked good enough to eat as he paddled back to you.

"Here," he reached the wet pieces of clothing to you with a sheepish face.

"Thanks," you avoided his eyes.

While you got up from the pool with another huge blush all over your face, Mikoshiba swam over to retrieve his own clothes. You pulled on the soaked fabrics with a lot of effort, watching the water drip down your body with a thin line of white along your thigh. There was no denying you felt absolutely amazing, save for the drowsiness. As you dragged your shirt back on, Mikoshiba emerged from the pool, looking just as shaken as you. His face hadn't the smile - his expression was more of a serene and self content look. As if just waking up, his face lit up.

"Hey, will I see you again, ____-san?" he asked, marching over to you and hugging you against his wet chest from behind.

Baffled by his sudden approach, you were uncertain what you wanted to say. Nothing bad had happened despite your gut feeling. Things had actually progressed the way they did in your wildest dreams when you watched him play tennis.

"Yes," you answered him with a nod of your head, smiling to yourself.

"I knew you liked me, ____-san!" he exclaimed in joy. "Hey, hey, can I walk pretty ____-san home? Will you go on another date with me next week?"

You were stormed with questions. You turned your soaked self to face the red-headed man. Finally daring to look into his golden eyes again, you sighed.

"Calm down, Seijuro," you mused. "I would be happy if we walk home together. But, I'm awfully busy next week."

His expression dropped with your words.

"I-I'll give you my phone number if you want though..."

"Woohoo!"

"Stop embarrassing me!"

Little you knew, that would be happening a lot of times in the future.

 

© Scarlet 2014  
Free! © Masahiro Yokotani, Hiroko Utsumi, Kōji Ōji


End file.
